


The Way Things Go

by andysnofool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After season 3/A, BAMF Scott, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek is a Failwolf, Domestic, Gen, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Plot Twists, Possessive Derek, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andysnofool/pseuds/andysnofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months after the Darach. Scott's the True Alpha. His pack, although changed, is strong. While there are no more unfriendly wolves on the horizon, everyone knows now there are other things that go bump in the night. When a powerful new stranger comes to Beacon Hills, will they prove to be friend or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY GUYS  
> I KNOW SOME OF Y'ALL GOT A CHANCE TO READ MORE CHAPTERS THAN THIS BUT AFTER I POSTED THEM, I GOT SOME FEEDBACK THAT MADE ME RETHINK THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY. SO IN ORDER TO GIVE THIS GRAND IDEA THE JUSTICE IT DESERVES, I'M PULLING BACK AND REDOING IT ALL... I GUESS I GOT SO ENAMORED WITH USING THIS BOUT OF INSPIRATION THAT I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER I CREATED. 
> 
> BUT STAY TUNED. MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING. JUST AT A SLOWER MORE CAREFUL PACE.

Stiles should’ve known better. In hindsight, tonight, like many other nights in Beacon Hills, was practically begging to be a supernatural shit show.   It was a foggy and chilly Friday night, and he started to seriously regret just having his red hoodie. But when duty called, usually at best, Scott whining, or at worst, in the form of a certain brooding Alpha, he answered. He always ended up answering, which always ended up with him getting in trouble.

Much like right now when he realized that the growl he heard was not a friendly, much less familiar, one.  Somehow he had gotten separated from the rest of the pack. Stiles’ first instinct was to run. He tried but he was a 17-year-old accident-prone human without the benefits of werewolf agility or hunter training or being Lydia. So he took 4 strides and ended up face down on the pavement.

A little dazed, he turned over but did not get up. He flailed his arms in an almost comical way to try to disperse the fog.  “Fuck-fuck-fuck,” Stiles chanted while he crawled backwards, “They’re not gonna be able to find my body. Fuck and my dad’s gonna bury an empty casket. O fuck my dad-“ His latest rant was cut off by that same growl. Much closer this time. He started to make out a hulking shape and glowing eyes through the dispersing mist. So he did the only thing he could, he screamed, “SCOTT!!!!!”

And then a few things happened quite rapidly.

The beast lunged, and Stiles breathed in sharply. Claws almost impale him but suddenly the beast was being blasted away – that’s blasted, Iron-man style, which Stiles notes was not the usual werewolf way so maybe Allison got some new tech from Chris.  But then he noticed that the person—it looks human enough—standing in front of him was definitely more dude-ish than Alison. The stranger flicked his wrist absently and the fog immediately dispersed. Stiles wished it was back cause now there was nothing obscuring the creature the pack was hunting. Stiles recognized it almost instantly. A wendigo. Gross-looking fur, talons, emaciated-looking build, talons, twice the size of a human, talons.

“Try not to get in the way, Stilinksi.” Stiles realized that the stranger was talking to him. The stranger thrust one of his hands forward and the wendigo went flying a good thirty feet before staggering up again. And then both of them charged.  The stranger ducked out of the reach of the beast’s claws then punched it square in the chest, sending it crashing through one of the brick walls of the buildings. He then lifted his now-slime-covered-hand to his nose and sniffed. The stranger recoiled and tried in vain to shake the slime off. Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Stiles!” called Scott as he ran up to him, followed closely by the rest of the pack. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.  He-uh-saved me.” Stiles could clearly see that the stranger was a young man, probably about their age, give or take a year. The stranger turned towards the rest of the pack and winked. Allison had her longbow up and arrow trained on the Wendigo. Isaac and the twins were still wolfed, but weren’t growling. Lydia and Danny were frantically scrolling through her downloaded copy of Peter’s Grimoire that she kept on her iPhone. Scott was holding Stiles while both boys’ jaws were dropped. They were all watching a very one-sided fight.

For as big as the Wendigo was, the stranger was a lot quicker, deftly dodging its claws and slashes. After a particularly stunning flip, the stranger used both hands to create a blast of fire that sent the Wendigo flying a good 50 feet backwards.  He then back-flipped, until he was just in front of the pack, and right next to Stiles and Scott, who proceeded to growl warningly.

“Calm down, McCall. This would all be over much quicker if would tell your pack to roar, Miss Martin included.”

“Why should I list-“ Scott started.  
“You should listen because it’s not me the wendigo will end up killing if this goes on any longer.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Come on, guys,” was Scott’s reply and the pack did as it was told. Stiles, Danny, and Allison had to cover their ears as the collective roar shattered glass all along the warehouse alley they were standing in. The Wendigo seemed to double over in pain as the sound reached it. Stiles looked up from where he was bent over and saw the stranger’s hands crackle with what looked like electrical energy before clasping his hands together and blasting a black-colored lightning bolt straight at the beast. Needless to say, Wendigo plus magical lightning equals big and messy explosion.

As the pack members composed themselves, the stranger calmly did the dusting-off-his-hands-in-satisfaction motion and walked over to Stiles. He stretched out his hand, smiled, and said, in a voice way too nonchalant for Stiles’ liking considering what just went down, “that was easy.”

Stiles, never one for tact, did a nice impression of a goldfish before erupting. “THAT’S IT?! ‘that was easy’? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME DUDE?!!?! How could you even think that was an appropriate response?”

“Stilinki—“ Ethan started to say.

“No freaking way man, I’m not calming down. You guys weren’t there from the beginning. You—(he said rounding a finger on the stranger)—you came out of nowhere, and quickly, unlike some other supernatural beings who shall remain nameless, and BLASTED the Wendigo. Not full-bodied tackled with werewolf strength and growling, not shot a gun at, but BLASTED! And then you suddenly went all Ororo Munroe and flicked away the fog.  But it keeps getting better! You just shot lightning  out of your hand and-and-Darth Sidious-ed that Wendigo. Oh ho! You’d think I’d be able to stop there but noooooo. I can’t because I’m having a slight panic attack and I feel that if I stop talking I’m going to pass out and that’d be embarrassing in front of all your badassness which, as you’ll no doubt hear about, I know a lot of bad ass people! Look at my friggin company for fuck’s sake. I hang out with werewolves, which brings me to my overall point of not being able to stop WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” And just as quickly as it came, Stiles’ adrenaline left him and he slumped into Scott’s arms. Aiden shook his head while holding Lydia who was smirking, Ethan and Isaac were chuckling and Danny was silently smiling. Allison was moving to help Scott support Stiles’ barely awake form.

“Well, that was impressive,” the stranger said, turning towards the alpha werewolf. “I believe that introductions are in order, at least on my end. Ethan, Isaac, Danny, Lydia, Aiden, Allison, Scott,  _Stiles_ ,” he said, indicating each member, with an exasperated sigh before he reached Stiles. “My name is Lucas _._ ”

“Sorry if this seems rude, but I can’t smell you,” Isaac said.  Ethan punched him in the arm but Lucas held up his hand and chuckled.

“No, no, it’s okay. Most wolves say that to me. The reason you can’t smell me was because I don’t have a scent. Well, I do, but the magical aura surrounding my body doesn’t let it through.”

“What exactly are you?” Scott asked as he shifted to adjust the weight of Stiles.

“A guardian.” He looked over to where Lydia and Danny were still scrolling. “You won’t find anything about me in there. My kind doesn’t exactly leave a trail.”

“But you’re a witch—er—warlock…right?” Stiles asked pushing himself out of Scott’s arms. “That was definitely magic you just used.”

“Guardians do use magic, but we’re so much more.”

“My family’s been  _involved_  with the supernatural for generations. How have we never heard of you?” Alison asked, her crossbow lowered but clearly ready.

“Ah, dear Argent, I see your father has not told you everything, but that is a matter best left for another discussion. Now, since he’s not here himself, if someone could call Derek?”

Everyone tensed at the mention of the former alpha. Stiles could feel the moment his face fell, and Lucas raised an eyebrow at that.

“Derek left,” Isaac answered, sounding broken.   “He skipped town a couple of months ago.”

“Hmmm… how typical.” Lucas paused to think and his eyebrows creased in frustration. “This changes things.” Before Stiles could blink, he was suddenly up against the brick wall with Lucas crowding him in. Before any of the wolves could react, Lucas said something under his breath and placed one hand above Stiles’ heart and the other on the side of his head.

The pack watched as Stiles was engulfed by a blue aura that crackled before fading away. Lucas then swiftly turned in time to block a punch from Scott before sending him flying into Isaac. Lucas then jumped onto the roof above their heads where he dodged a tackle from Ethan, catching the arrow that Allison shot and turned towards Aiden with the arrow tip pointed right above the werewolf’s heart. Everyone froze which apparently was the opening that Lucas wanted because he smirked and vanished in a flash of black flames. Stiles slumped to the floor as soon as they were sure Lucas was gone. Scott rushed over and checked if he was all right. Which to Stiles’ dismay always includes a bit of sniffing. Stiles pushes Scott away before he gets too personal saying, “I’m fine. Calm down Lassie, I’m fine.”

Isaac chirped in, “you can’t really blame him, Stiles. Lucas could’ve done something.”

“I feel the same.”

“You smell the same.”

“Thanks, Scott.”

“We should see Deaton though,” advised Allison. “He can at least tell us what that was supposed to do.”

Scott nodded and the rest all agreed to Allison’s suggestion. Stiles was the first to break the silence. “He didn’t even clean up.” The group turned to grimace at the destruction and goo the wendigo left.

 

Elsewhere.

A flash of fire briefly illuminated the familiar beacon hills railroad depot. Lucas waved his hand and the lights nearest him flickered on. He walked forward and more lights illuminated as he neared the subway car.

“So it seems Derek has skipped town,” Lucas said to someone unseen. He turned the corner and two figures are silhouetted against the far wall, one sitting on a makeshift bed and the other leaning against the wall.

“Not too surprising.” One of the figures responded in a familiar voice. As Lucas came closer and more of the lights come on, Erica and Boyd can be recognized.

“So what do we do now?” Boyd asked from his bed.

Lucas lazily twirled Alison’s arrow through his fingers. “Oh don’t worry. We’ll just bring him back.” Lucas said, eyes glowing a dark purple. “You should get some rest. It’s back to school on Monday. I have still some errands to run.”


	2. Medical Cloak and Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering the enigmatic and powerful stranger, the pack decides to ask for help from someone just as powerful and enigmatic: Alan Deaton. But will the good veterinarian have the answers they're looking for?

“So tell me exactly what happened.” Alan Deaton looked at the ragtag group of teenagers currently squeezing into his examination room. “After this stranger shot the wendigo with- how did Stiles put it? - ‘Magic lightning’”.

  
“Well, he grabbed Stiles and whispered something,” Scott said.

  
“Did you hear what it was?” Lydia asked primly.

  
“I couldn’t,” Isaac answered, dipping his head a little in a mix of shame and thoughtfulness. The other wolves all agreed.

  
“Not even with werewolf hearing?” asked Alison, sounding just as shocked as Deaton. “What about you Stiles?”

  
“It sounded kinda Latin-y. or Greek. Something ancient-ish,” the teen replied, jumping a little when Deaton pushed a stethoscope against his bare chest. “Why don’t doctors ever warm up their cold metal instruments?”

  
Deaton ignored Stiles’ comment and kept on with his examination and interrogation. “Anything else that could possibly help?”

  
“He asked about Derek.” Danny supplied. “It sounded like he was kinda familiar with him.”

  
“Well, the Hale name was still pretty well-known in the supernatural community.” Deaton straightened up before reaching into his one of his cabinets, Stiles noting that it was his “magic locker”, reserved for supernatural items. Deaton pulled out a vial of power before turning to Stiles again. “Alright, so this should tell us what spell he used.” He took a pinch and flung it at Stiles who jumped in response.

  
“Hey!”

  
Stiles stopped flailing his arms comically when he noticed that nothing happened.

  
“Nothing happened,” said Scott sounding disappointed. Deaton, however, looked more worried than disappointed.

  
“Only a very powerful spell caster could make their magic untraceable,” he said.

  
“Well, he did call himself, what was it? A Guardian?” Aiden admitted, looking to his brother for confirmation.

  
“A guardian? And you just remembered this now?” Deaton whipped his head around to level a glare towards the entire pack. “What did he look like?”

  
“Blond, dark eyes. About Scott’s height, athletic build. Our age. Attractive.” Danny answered sounding almost wistful, which earned him a slight elbow to the stomach from Ethan. At this, Deaton’s face dropped and for the first time, Stiles saw true concern on the normally stoic veterinarian.

  
“I need to make a few calls before I know if who I’m guessing this person was. He said his name was Lucas.” Deaton said, closing his cabinets. “Lucas. The Guardian. All right, everyone, I want you guys on high alert until I contact you. No patrols into the woods. No one goes anywhere alone. Was that understood?” Deaton looked at Scott for his acceptance. Scott nodded grimly. “Especially you, Stiles. I don’t know what spell he did and that worries me even more. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Deaton headed off into the direction of his office, and moments later everyone in the room could hear the audible click of a lock.

  
“Well, that was odd,” Stiles said succinctly. “I guess we should all go home?”

  
Scott coughed and assumed what Stiles called ‘his alpha pose’. “Alright, you heard Deaton, no one goes alone. Allison, can you stay over at Lydia’s for the rest of the weekend? Good, I want Aiden close by too. Ethan and Danny? Right. Stiles, think your dad would mind if you crashed at my house?”

  
“Like you have to ask o-brother-from-another-mother. You know what that means Isaac?” Stiles asked with a wicked grin.

  
“I will beat you one of these days.” The curly hair teen replied.

  
“There are many things you may surpass me in, but Call of Duty is not one of them.”

  
The teens all filed out to the respective cars. Scott made everyone promise to text him if they went out at all, which earned him a “yes, Mom” from Aiden. Laughing, the pack went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to them, Deaton wasn’t making calls as he said he was. Instead, he was spreading mountain ash onto a dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUDDENLY HAD A RUSH OF INSPIRATION THESE PAST FEW DAYS AND I'VE DECIDED TO DUST OFF THIS OLD STORY AND GIVE IT THE ATTENTION IT DESERVES.
> 
> (still need a beta) halp.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first work. like ever. it can definitely use some work.
> 
> all comments/critiques/acknowledgements (negative or positive) greatly appreciated
> 
> LOOKING FOR A BETA. (help.)
> 
> cheers and happy shipping!


End file.
